


Burning Palms

by Glowmoss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, i dont know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Its hard keeping your doppelganger from slaughtering your classmates,it really is
Kudos: 1





	Burning Palms

Domino citys sun was slowly setting behind its hundreds of skyscrapers as the sound of metal dragging against concrete drove away small animals. 

Around the tip of aluminum,dried rust made its way up the bat and twords the owners arm. He finally stopped dragging the sports tool as the sun finally set being him, in front of him stood the old Kame game shop. Oh it truly did feel good to be home! To bad he didn't have a key to get in. Knocking on the door he waited for it to open,he had came a bit late so granfather might have alright closed up shop, but maybe his liebster Bruder would open it!

Finally raising a hand he rapped at the door, the warm summer air felt good on his skin; after all being away in Germany for so long did so to ones skin! Such a cold place, Bethel Institution was a very cold place indeed. He waited for a minute maybe even more and the door finally opened.

He had hoped to be greeted by his younger brother but was instead met with a tall blond in casual street clothing,compared to his black long sleeves sweater,blue jeans and leather boots. He raised his bat ever so slightly behind him after all, their family had been know to be linked with odd misfortunes,it wouldn't be too bold to assume this man had his adorable,liebster bruder at gun point! After all,thats how they lost their other Bruder.

"-hey! Are yah even listen'en tah me? Da shops closed buddy!" He narrowed his eyes and started tapping into the little gift he was blessed with a 'birth', his redish/purplish eyes started glowing softly,not enough to alarm the blond but just enough to give off an even more menacing aura. He let his rust covered weapon hit the ground next to him and tightened his grip.

"Hey Joey whats going- Yami?!"

Yami immedently dropped his weapon and pushed past the blond "Liebster Bruder! Oh how I'v missed you so!" Yami wrapped his arms around his older brother, smothering him in affection and love. Yugi returned it with an grip just as tight.

"Yami, what are you doing here! Not that I'm not glad to see you! I thought you had life imprisonment"

"I do! But I broke out to see you!"

"Wait, what do you mean? Are you saying you broke out! Again!?! Yami,thats why you have a life sentence now!"

Yami waved him off "its not like I broke out by myself,I had a little help from a friend, but sadly I wasn't able to grab any clothing sooooo," he hugged his twin again,putting their cheeks together "my liebster bruder won't you let me borrow some clothing?" Yugi sighed.

"You know I could never say no to you" Yami smiled and swung Yugis hands back and forth.

"Sooo ahh, I didn't know you had a Twin Yugi" Yami practially hissed at the Blond.

"So what are you to my tiny,liebster bruder" Yami questioned

"We've been the same hight since the puzzle was completed"

"Sush,as I was saying! Who are you?" Yami had always been on guard around new people.

"Yugi, yah might look like each other but yah certainly don't act like each other! Names Joey 'jump'en' wheeler buddy, and don't you forget it!"

"I asked what were you to my liebster,answer me" 

Joey took a seat on a near by chair "geez what are yah? A parrot? I'm his friend, and rival! Aint dat right pal?" He said with his one of a kind grin.

"Yup! Ever since you all left Joey and my other friends have been-"

Sniff 

"Yami, are you crying" Yugi's more sinister twin had tears beading up in the corners of his eyes.

Yami sniff again "I'm sorry for leaving you after all these years,even after promising we'd never be apart" he sniff again and sat his head against Yugis shoulder.

"Oh its fine! I knew one day you would want to explore dark magic, its fine! Its just been...you know kinda lonely without you or...them,being here"

"Well I'm here now! And I'll be sure to keep you safe at all cost!" He promised

"Yeah so ahhh can we eat now or?"

Yami hissed at him again,ah what a lovely family.

After a heart warming dinner Yugi saw Joey to the door with an apology and a plate of American chicken and waffles.

As the two washed the dishes the sound of the door opening caught both of their attention.

"Yugi! I'm back from the-" Grandfather Mouto had just came back from the convince store around the corner and he wore a very surprised look once he realised that no,he wasn't see double but that Yami had found his way home again.

"Hi granpa!"

"Hello Elder moto, Its been a whil- ow!" Grandfather had grabbed the small buddest statue from the counter and started pushing and poking Yami in the face with it.

"Begon evil spirit! Leave my grandsons body at once!"

"I'm not an evil spi- Ow!" He had somewhat gotten him in the eye "ok! Thats it!" Yami swatted the small statue with the back if his hand and pointed a finger at it, a gold eye appeared on his forehead as he muttered something in another language, the statue caught fire and burned to ashes leaving nothing but a pile of ash on the tile floor.

"Still the same pyromaniac I remember" Yami hissed at him.

"You poked me in the eye!" Yamis bi colored eye swirled with red and purple.

"Hey lets not fight! Here let me put that up and you two can talk about...stuff" Yugi took the bags from the older mans hand and started placing boxs and snacks up while the two talked about Yami and his....hobby.

"Now listen here Yami,I won't tolerate you messing around with those evil spirits your so fond of! And no messing around with fire!" Yami groaned but nodded, the was the main reason he had been sent away was but he was willing to compromise.

"And no using those shadow powers of yours!" 

"I'll use them If I feel threatened" using his powers was something he couldn't part with, what if a mugger corner Yugi? Domino was never really a safe city. 

"Fine,but if Yugi tells me you've been messing around with those dangerous powers you out,understand young man?"

Yami sighed, seems like Grandfather never changer even after his long absence "yes Elder" The older man smiled and patted him on the back just as Yugi finished putting the food up.

"Good, its nice to have you back...wait how did you get here?"

"...magic?"

"Its best to no question it grandpa,come on Yami, lets find you some pajamas! I found this cute pair at the store yesterday! Buy one get three free!" Yugi pulled his twin upstairs and into his room.

"I see your room hasn't change much since I left" yami flopped onto the bed

"Really? I guess I haven't changed much either, mmm where is it? I know I folded them this morning ah! Found it!" Yugi pulled out a pair of black pants and a matching shirt. "Do you want to shower first? Or can I go?" He said pulling out his favorite blue and yellow star two piece.

"Why don't we go togther? I need someone to wash my back" Yami was already stripping.

"We haven't done that since forever, won't it be awkward?" Yugi flushed, he hasn't bathed with someone since he was small.

"It won't be unless you make it awkward, come! Your hair looks like it could use a good washing anyways!" Yugi smiled and grabbed several wash cloths and dry off towels while Yami held their pajamas.

Making their way inside the bathroom Yugi turned on the shower while they waited for the water to heat up,Yami sat on the small carpet,fully naked. Yugi was extreamly embarrassed.

"Doesn't it feel weird being naked in front of someone?"

Yami laughed "Liebster, Im used to it but its kinda like a locker room,everyone is cool with it as long as no one just starts freaking out about it,you know?" Yugi could see where he was coming from but he would still rather have his junk covered with a towel.

"I think the waters done" Yami stuck his hand under the steaming water before stepping into the shower, he held his hand out for Yugi to take. Yugi sighed and took yamis hand and stepped inside.

"I wonder where the others are..." Yami said scrubbing Yugis back.

"..."

"Sorry, I know its still a sore spot but I just-" Yami sighed and dropped it "never mind, alright my turn" they swapped and Yami sat under the warm water.

"I'd like to know too, I just glad your here, but maybe one day," yugi placed his head onto yamis shoulder "maybe one day, we'll see them again" they sat in silence for a while.

Yami broke the silence "come, I still need to wash that filthy rats nest you call hair"

"We literally have the same type of hair, and I highly doubt they have shampoo in prison" Yami laughed and the two talked about this and that until the water ran cold.

Sitting on his older brothers bed Yami pulled out a small knife,oh dear.

"So when Granpa said not to mess with the spirits,your still going to do it?"

"Oh please, the only thing around here to talk to is the spirit of someones dog"

"Yeah but isn't that dangerous? Remeber last time you ah" they both winced at the memory

"You know where hell is yugi!? Its here! I can see it! Do you want too to?!" 

"Yami! Please! Your burning youself!"

"If it means I'll stop seeing these damn demons!" Yamis eyes were a fusion of colors as he floated above a summoning circle,blood lightly dripping from his eyes "then I'll gladly burn myself away! Those two idiots aren't here to stop me! I'll finally be free! Yugi, don't you want me to be free?!" Yamis hair whipped around wildly as he took yugis hands into his own burning pair.

"I'v gotten It under control Yugi, theres no need to worry, Lets just go to sleep?" Yugi sighed and climbed into bed for the night. Yugi found that sleep was nearly impossible,but he was glad that Yami curled up so soundly next to him.That made the wait so worth it,Yugi was tired of seeing his family suffer, soon his eyes closed and he driffed off, his fingers linked with his younger brothers as the sun slowly rose outside his dusty window.

The next morning was rather chaotic, with Yugi running around looking for his school pants and trying to eat at the same time. Yami had a field day watching him run around until Yugi motioned for him the grab his school bag and wait outside for him.

"I still don't see why I have to go to school" Yami huffed as they waited for the light to change so they could cross "it'd be a waste of money" he didn't want to be enrolled, besides the warden should be sending someone to get him any day now.

"Oh hush its not even that bad, anyways this is where I go to school, Domino high, so if anything happens just come here ok? I gotto go, im late!" He yelled and rushed through the gates, running backwards he yelled "stay out of trouble" and disappeared inside the school.

Yami, tsked and started making his way back home but before he did that! He wanted to grab a snack,beef jerky was sounding pretty good!

But going straight home seemed like such a waste and so he ended up wanding around Domino city to see if every thing was just as he remeber or had things changed? 

By the time he was done walking through the new mall he had never seen before, he decided to get some thing to eat at,Yami squinted, buger world? What a dumb name.

Digging into his pockets he fished out some change, Grand father had given him some change to get something small. Looking up at the menu he deicded on ordering some small fries,they were blan,but warm,gross. 

Walking outside he sprinked some salt on his blan food and dribbled some ketchup on them,then bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that" yami said absent mindedly and tried to walk around the person,only for them to place a large hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around to face the person yet, all he did was place his hand inside his pocket,he could feel fire lick at his hand, if the over sized gorilla touching him didn't let go in the next F i v e seconds he was going to do something that would send himself back to jail. He-

"Is that the domino high uniform? Im sorry but I have to ask that you come with me" Yami raised his hand from his pocket slowly, that's when his Libester voice shot across him mind.

"Stay out of trouble!"

Yami sighed and placed his hand down and grited out a yes,sir. The man smiled and took him to his police car. As the under cover cop drove,yamis mood worsened and his fries had gotten cold,just great.

He really should have just gone stright home,now he was sitting in the office of a school he didn't even go to, all because he was wearing his twins school uniform.

A man came opened the door as the under cover officer shook,who could only assume was the principles hand, and went about his merry way! 

"Yugi, I thought you were better than that, skipping during lunch? I'll be calling your grand father about this"

"Thats fine and all but im not Yugi im-"

"You may go back to class now,"

Were all adults like this? Where the hell was Yugis class? Oh well time to start walking. Maybe someone would recognize him and take him to his brother. As he walked around the school he noticed how bland it was, the walls were the basic dirty white and the occasional wrapper was seen on the ground, there was hardly any color and to be honest, it was kinda ugly. 

"Hey!" Oh god,turning around he was met with a tough looking teacher but looking how he was dressed the short haired man must have been the gym teacher. "Mouto! I asked you to grab the doge balls, what are you doing all the way up here?! And why did you change out of uniform?!" 

"I'm not-"

"Doesn't matter, I know how you like to try and weasel your way out of gym, but it won't work this time,come on then! Back to the gym with you!" He laughed and Yami sighed, he seemed like good natured guy so he couldn't really get mad, so he followed the taller man to the changing room and slipped into some extra shorts and shirts the coach had thrown at him.

Now standing on the court, he looked around with unasmused red eyes, everyone was waiting for the coach to come back, how boring. He pulled a hand out of his borrowed shorts and looked at his hands and started cleaning his nails,shoot his pinky had some cuticles. Heating his hands up he started smoking his hand and he-

"You hear me demons?! Shadows!? Abominations of hell it self!? I will harbour your anger and release it onto those who dare cross my soul, so that we may find peace in others suffering!"

He nearly set his hand on fire at the thought, the smell of something burning started wafting through the air, he quickly shoved his hand back into his pocket as coach returned with a small wheeled rack of red balls then left again, most likely trying to get more.

Someone started laughing behind him and he flicked his red eyes twords the sound, two plain looking boys and been facing his direction before looking down and muttering to themselves again. He narrowed his eyes and curled his fists, a small bit a shadows slipped between his fingers and he flicked it backwards twords the two boys. The shadow would haunt them,making them uneasy and nervous for the rest of the day, sure it was petty of him and maybe they weren't laughing at him but he needed something to take his anger out on.

Soon,Coach came back with two racks of balls,both being pushed and or pulled by three males, that jumping wheely guy and some african dude, now that was rather new he rarely ever saw dark skinned people, it was a lovely shade of chocolate but he didn't really-

"Libester!"

Yugis head snapped up "Yami?!" 

"Oh my god, Libester this place is horrible! Everything is old and blan! And no one listens!" Yami was shaking Yugi by this shoulders as the African boy and jumping whats-his- name pushed the racks inside the gym.

"What are you even doing here?! I thought I told you to stay out of trouble!" Yugi put his hands on his hips with a small pout,his golden puzzle bouncing his chest. 

"Oh believe me,I'v tried, I was-"

The shrill sound of an old whistle blowing made Yami jump and set his hand on fire before pulling it out just as fast.

"God I hate this place" Yami muttered over chatter of other people as the coach began to explain the rules.

"Today we're playing doge ball, you know the rules, chest and below! other wise it doesn't count and your out, you catch a thrown ball and the person who threw it is out, alright? I don't want to see any foul play, you've got five minuets to pick your team"

The large group of boys started breaking off as everyone started forming two teams.

"Ay Yugi! Whats with mista short, mean'n creepy?" Yamis hands were starting to smoke.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had a twin!" Honda said streaching his arms and legs,he used joey to keep his balance as he rolled his ankle.

"Ah ha,yes well, he came home from a visit from ah-"

"Prison" yami finished and Yugi slapped his arm.

"You didn't have to say that!" Yami smirked with a small laugh and laced their hands together.

"Hey! Yugi and uh meaner looking Yugi? Your on team B" one of the boys yelled from the crowd "Honda, Joey, your on team A"

"Aw what? Do I gotta?" Honda wrapped his arm around Joeys neck.

"Yeah man, other wise it might not be even"

"Yeah, yeah" but that really wasn't why he was worried, a rather nasty boy, by the name of Kamoshida had been targeting people during matches and Yugi had been one of his recent targets. "Ay, good luck Yugis!"

"I have a name you know" Yami sighed and walked next to Yugi on the other side of the line "so this game, is it any fun?"

"Its ok I guess,but I'm not really all for sports, to be honest I'd rather finish my pokemon Crystal copy"

Yami smiled slightly and watched the match start and finally pulled his hands out of his pockets.

The whistle blew and the balls started flying. Yami caught one that he aimed at his face,he glared at it and tried to see who threw it but it was impossible to tell who so he just threw it back at the other team, it somehow managed to hit another light haired boy in the leg.

"Joey! Your out!"

"Aw dang it!"

Yami snorted, he hadn't ment to hit the blond, oh well. Next to him Yugi picked up a rolling ball and threw it rather weakly, at the other team. They both watched it sail over several heads until it gently bounced off someones chest. 

"Ill be back! Keep it clean people" coach yelled before leaning back into his walky talky and taking off out of the gym. Which you should never do, honestly, leaving a bunch of rowdy boys alone was never a good idea.

"Oi! Who threw that?!" 

The twins snapped their attention twords the sound. Yugi looked like he had seen a ghost, which was odd since they both had clearly seen worse.

But is seems like that ball had hit Kamoshida in the chest, and Yami got the feeling that he was a rather sore loser.

"I said who threw it!?" The last eight boys on the team turned around to point fingers,Yami narrowed his eyes, bunch of damn snitches.

"Why are you getting so pissy, its a game" 

"Yami, don't" yugi held onto his short sleeves,but of course he didn't listen.

Everyone knew Kamoshida was practially a monster on the court, and now that the coach had left, there was no telling what the black haired boy would do.

"Why are you panicking, you got him,he's-" a ball came out of no where and smashed into Yugi's face. "-Out" Yugi ended up on his side and clutched his face, Yami fell to his knees and helped Yugi up. His nose was bleeding and that pushed him over the edge.

His third eye was starting glow and his hands were smoking. Yamis purple eyes were a mixture of enraged crimson reds.

"Which one of you-" a hand grabbed his burning palm,he looked down with firey eyes to see his adorable and bleeding older brother shaking his head. 

"You don't need to get into any more trouble" Yugi cupped his bleeding nose.

"But he-" Yugi picked himself up and pulled his hand away from his face, seeing blood drip his face made the shadows around them dance sharply,just waiting for the command to pierce the closest heart near them.

"Its fine,come on, I'll show you the nurses office" he took his twins hot hand and led him out of the gym,hopfully Joey would sense the tension and explain why he left to the coach.

"I don't understand, why didn't you let me-"

"Because the times have changed,Yami, we can't go around burning people, thats why you got sent away last time,remeber?" They were slowly walking through an empty corridor.

"I know that! And I don't care! He hit you first! He attacked you out of spite! Your such a-" Yami sighed and the shadows arounds them quieted down "-you are such a pacifist, you know that?" Once they finally reached the nurses office they sat down in one of the small plastic chairs.

"I know that,but we can't be violent anymore" Yugi laced both their hands together "they, wouldn't want that ah! Im sorry, my hand is still kinda bloody" Yami tightened his grip and laied his head on Yugis shoulder.

"I don't mind, as long as its you" Yugi smiled and lightly knocked their wild hair together.

"As long as its you"

Else where

"Sir, we'll have a plane ready for your trip soon"

He smiled,how lovely. In his lap sat a small,light blue egg wrapped in soft silks. He ran a dark hand over it, it was so warm now. He couldn't wait for it to hatch~


End file.
